


New Future

by tigragrece



Series: New Start [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Author doesnt need sleep, Developing Relationship, Doubt, Getting Back Together, Lack of Communication, M/M, Morning After, They need to talk to each others
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Le matin d'aprés New Horizon
Relationships: Mauricio Pochettino/André Villas-Boas
Series: New Start [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147664
Kudos: 2





	New Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/gifts).



> @Garance Notre fic m'a tellement inspiré pour ce pairing et cela donne tellement d'idée

Avoir André dans ses bras est toujours une bonne chose, car il voulait pas que André se retrouve seul pendant ses moments la.  
Il voulait prendre soin de lui, ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début, mais il savait pas si André voulait encore de lui, mais l'avoir a nouveau avec lui a été le déclic comme quoi ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un long break avant de revenir ensemble

Quand André se réveille il a vu les yeux de Mauricio le regardé et Mauricio l'embrassait "Ne bouge pas, je crois que ton corps est encore faible de hier et tu étais fatigué"

André ne disais rien, il sait que son corps avait mal de partout mais il ne regrettait rien, il le voulait tellement. Il avait tellement besoin de Mauricio de vraiment être avec lui a nouveau et juste tout lâché prise avec lui.

Mauricio lui apporta le petit déjeuner au lit et lui dis "Je t'ai laissé le double des clés si jamais tu veux faire quelque chose, car je dois allé a l'entrainement, mais tu peux très bien resté ici toute la journée ou même rester ici pour toujours avec moi, mais je te laisse le choix et tout le temps que tu veux" 

Quand Mauricio parti , André n'arrêtait pas de pensé a ce qu'a dis Mauricio c'est vrai qu'ils ont été ensemble , mais que du jour au lendemain il ne se sont plus du tout parlé, André pense qu'il ont voulu allé de l'avant tout les deux car vu qu'ils étaient plus dans la même ville ou le même endroit ou que cela n'en valait plus la peine et il y avait surtout une forme de fierté, mais la nuit qu'ils ont passé la veille fait pensé le contraire que plutôt tout les deux étaient encré dans la même chose de se réunir.  
Ils avaient tellement de chose a rattrapé c'est vrai, il n'avait plus rien a faire maintenant, il ne sais plus trop quoi faire, il ne sait pas si il veut retrouvé un club ou pas du tout et juste profité, peut-être juste resté aux cotés de Mauricio peut être une bonne chose.

André était perdu dans ses pensées pendant des heures a regarder le paysage de Paris, c'est sur que Marseille allait lui manquait avec la mer et ses espaces, mais peut-être il pourrait trouvé quelque chose en dehors de Paris qui soit tranquille et un peu dans la verdure, maintenant il peut comprendre un peu les gens qui quitte la capitale et lui ne pouvais pas resté a Marseille cela lui faisait trop mal, il n'arrivait pas a comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé.

Il fut surpris que deux bras l'enlace c'était Mauricio "Tu n'es pas parti" dis Mauricio 

"J'étais perdu dans mes pensés"

"Je sais tu m'as pas entendu arrivé, ni même fermé la porte, a quoi pensait tu ?"

"Je pensais que peut-être je pourrais trouvé un petit coin dans les environs avec de la verdure car être en centre ville..."

"Je comprend, j'ai déjà refusé pleins de demandes d'appartement dans Paris, j'attend de voir ce qu'on me propose en dehors de Paris ou je chercherais moi-même et peut-être tu m'aidera, je t'en ai parlé et je le souhaite vraiment, comme je souhaite tellement de chose pour nous deux, car je ne veux pas te laissé partir une nouvelle fois"

Mauricio toucha les cheveux de André et lui dis "Je vais préparé a manger, il faut qu'on mange tout les deux"

Puis avant que Mauricio parte, André le retiens et l'embrasse et il le dis "Je te veux également, je veux te sentir encore et encore, tes marques vont peut-être partir et je les veux encore pour te sentir"

"Alors suis moi dans la douche"

Sous la douche, Mauricio plaquait André contre le mur de la salle de bain et il l'embrassait "Je vais tellement te faire du bien"

André savait tellement comment Mauricio devait le touché, touché ses points sensible, il sait qu'un jour il faudra qu'ils discutent a propos de leur relation et de ce qu'ils sont tout les deux, mais pour le moment il ne pensait a rien d'autre que d'être avec Mauricio, se changer les idées et oublié tout ce qui s'est passé.


End file.
